The mechanism of complement-mediated disaggregation of immune complexes is being studied. Two possibilities will be consiered a) a proteolytic activity is generated by the complement cascade, which affects the antibody molecule which is part of the immune complex and b) a complement fragment is intercalated into the antigen-antibody lattice and disrupts it.